District Sleeps Alone Tonight
by crazyinthehead
Summary: Mokuba becomes friends with a girl from Domino High. Kaiba doesn't like her friends and he doesn't like her...does he? CHAPTER 5! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! I hope you like this fic. I've had it for some time but I just haven't posted it up on cus I wasn't sure if anyone would like it...

Summary: Mokuba becomes friends with a girl from Domino High. Kaiba doesn't like her friends and he doesn't like her...does he? She doesn't seem to like him much either.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it...but with these plans to steal the rights I will be able to!

Bakura:Burns plans:

Me: WTF!

Bakura: I can't help it...I'm a pyro!

--------------  
Chapter 1

"You got a detention? How?" Yugi asked Carol at lunch.

"Umm..."Carol blushed slightly glancing at Bakura who smirked.

"Notes," he muttered.

"What? Just passin notes? I've passed notes THOUSANDS of times and didn't get a detention!" Joey exclaimed.

"Dirty notes," Bakura whose smirk grew. The guys raised an eyebrow at Bakura and Carol.

"Like...dirty? Or just-" Triston began.

"Sexually dirty. Like 'I wanna fu-'" Carol smacked her hand over Bakura's mouth and blushed furiously.

"There's no need for details Bakura!" She smiled nervously, her hand still over his mouth. He licked her hand so she would remove it. "Gee thanks Kura. I needed saliva all over my hand before I ate."

"It's only mine. You've eaten before with my saliva on you before..." Bakura whispered to her. She shoved him playfully and wiped her hand off on her skirt.

"I don't get them," Yugi muttered as he ate his sandwhich.

"So you both have detentions?" Ryou asked trying to clarify the subjects.

"No, only me of course. Bakura squirmed his way out of it one way or another," Carol growled.

"Aww let me play you the worlds saddest song on the worlds smallest violin!" Bakura cooed.

"Fuck you."

-In detention-

"Now, Ms. Aaron you are an excellent student in my class. You get excellent grades, always have your homework, pass tests in flying colour! You are an extremely smart young girl. I don't want something like silly note passing to ruin your high school records for you. So I am not putting this detention down for the records. A teacher likes to see her student excel and nothing more. As long as I don't have any more repeats of this happening. Is that understood?" The teacher explained as Carol had finished up cleaning her room.

"Yes, of course. It won't happen again," she bowed to her teacher.

"Okay. I take your word for it. Now, be on your way." Carol walked out of the classroom and to her locker. She really wasn't a bad student discipline wise. Bakura was the one who got her into trouble. Or better, things like passing dirty notes or drawing dirty pictures happened when Bakura and Carol were together.

"Shit," Carol groaned. When she opened her locker books and papers spilled out onto the floor. "Dumbass Bakura. Why doesn't he get his own damn locker."

'Because its easier if we share! We have alll the same classes and all the same books! Why not just share books too!' Was Bakura's logic. Which did turn out to be a good plan. Carol looked up as she heard the squeak of sneakers on the floor. There was a small ravened haired boy wondering the halls, Carol knew him. He was Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's little brother and the only thing Kaiba really had. He walked down the hall in her direction, peeking into the classrooms as he went.

"Hey, Mokuba. You looking for someone?" Carol asked shoving her books back into the locker. Mokuba looked up, he was drenched, and had a sad look on his face.

"Sorta...Seto said something about maybe getting called away for business. And no one's picked me up yet." Carol thought for a moment.

Is it raining out? How long have you been waiting?" Mokuba's head lowered.

"Yea. It's pouring." Mokuba began to shake slightly, as if remembering the weather made him colder. Carol reached into her locker and pulled out her coat.

"Here," she held out the coat for him. Mokuba took it and thanked her. "Do you want me to take you home Mokuba?"

"No...I'm sure somone will come pick me up." Mokuba pulled the coat around him tighter. He had a hint of denial in his voice.

"No, Mokuba. Let me take you home. I would feel a lot better knowing you weren't waiting here. Did he say how long he would be gone?"

"Not really, but usually he's gone until late, late tonight." Carol stuffed some books into her bag and put it over her shoulder.

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Carol put her arm around the boys shoulder as they walked out of the school. By the time they reached her car, she was just as drenched as Mokuba.

"Sorry about the wetness," Mokuba said noticing Carol had leather seats in her car.

"No worries. I get new ones for free." Carol put the car in gear and drove away from the school.

"Really? How?" Mokuba inquired watching her expertly shift from gear to gear going through traffic.

"Well, I sponsor this rally company. Rally's sorta like racing only through more terrain like stuff. Not just a boring track. Then again street racing isn't so much like a track..." Carol mused.

"You street race?" Mokuba's eyes lit up when Carol nodded with a wicked smile. "Have you gotten caught?"

"No, not yet. Knock on wood," Carol laughed.

"Is it fun?" Carol got a huge grin on her face and she said yes.

"It's amazing if you know what your doing."

"Wowww. I wanna race when I get older!"

"Heheh. When you get that old come to me for some tips. How long until you drive anyway?"

"Only like 3 years!"

"I'll give you my car for your birthday. This things super ass-opps. Uh its really fast. Maybe even an earlier birthday present. I could take you down to the track an you could drive around. Even with a permit or license."

"Really? That'd be soo awsome!" Carol and Mokuba got caught in some traffic so they had more time to get to know each other.

"So what do you do when Kaiba's not around?" Carol wondered.

"Well, sometimes I hang out with my friends. But that's really rare, I'm not really popular. Most the time I just play video games or follow the butlers and stuff around."

'Wow..how exciting.' Carol thought.

"What? Not popular? Who wouldn't wanna hang out with a cool guy like you?" Carol asked him setting her chin on her hands as they sat on the steering wheel.

"I dunno. Most the kids are cool becuase they have an older brother or sister in the high school and their older brother or sister is popular. Which makes them popular. But Seto isn't popular in the high school. He's really even barely there."

"God that shit-I mean crap is still going on at school? I remember that kinda thing." The conversation about school really ended after that. Because Mokuba apparently wanted it to end and Carol had a scheme brewing.

They finally pulled into Kaiba's driveway and after all the proper passwords input in the gate drove up near the house.

"Hey Carol?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you...well if you wanted to I mean I was just kinda curious. If maybe you would wanna...hang out with me? Until Seto got home? Just cus your really cool and everything and it'd be cool if you could hang out and we could be friends and stuff?" Mokuba asked quickly. Carol didn't even have to give it a second thought.

"Of course Mokuba I'd love to!" Carol had never had any siblings, nor had she had much of a family. Her father and mother died when she was very young. Her grandparents adopted her, being the last bit of family she had. When they too died of old age, she inherited their fortune and after that she was on her own. She bought her apartment, paid for school, paid her own bills, and even now ran her own catering business.

She always wanted just a younger person she could hang out with like Mokuba. And to her, it seemed, Mokuba needed an older person to fill in a small spot he'd been missing. Mokuba was only used to having Kaiba as an older brother, which meant he would only know how to be an adult through him. It seemed that Kaiba wasn't a very active brother either. Carol couldn't imagine Kaiba and Mokuba playing video games laughing and pushing each other so the other would loose.

"Ready?" Carol asked as they both prepared to exit the car. Mokuba nodded and they launched out of the car and up to the house at record speed. When they walked in their shoes squeaked on the tile. Some maids looked at them oddly.

"A guest master Mokuba?" Mokuba didn't even answer the woman.

"Where's Seto?" The woman told him Master Kaiba has not been home all day and asked if something was wrong. "Yea no one picked me up from school today!"

"Master Mokuba," the woman gasped. "We didn't get any instructions from Master Kaiba to pick you up." Mokuba brushed it off. Mokuba lead Carol up the steps and down one of the various hallways in the mansion. Their shoes swished and swashed as they walked and their long hair dripped the cold water onto the floor.

"Here's the bathroom, we can grab some towels." Mokuba tossed her a towel and she dried off her hair.Carol luckily had a bag with a change of clothes in her car, so she brought these in along with her school books. Mokuba told her she could use the bedroom across the hall to change and that he would do the same in his room.

Carol felt a bit odd to be changing in a room instead of just the bathroom she was in. But none the less was happy to peel off her cold wet clothes and exchange them for dry ones. When she had changed she walked back into the hallway and sort of waited for Mokuba to return. When he did he led her to another room, which housed a big screen t.v. and what seemed to be all the game consoles and games ever made. Carol and Mokuba played about half.

"I'm so gonna find you Mokuba! You can't hide forevverrr!" Carol yelled in a playful tone. Mokuba told her she was 'it' and a new game began. She walked down the steps and into a big living room with ornate rugs and couches, a fire place and-

"A piano...HAH! There you are!" Carol at first awestruck by the grand piano in the room found Mokuba hiding underneath it. She scooped him up and began tickling him until he yelled uncle. Again Carol was drawn to the piano like a moth to a flame. She stood next to it and touched the keys lightly.

"Do you play Mokuba?"

"Kinda. I had a teacher but he quit, because Seto told him he was teaching me wrong." Mokuba sat down on the bench and plunked a few keys down. Carol sat down next to him and asked if she could play. "Yea sure." Mokuba slid off the bench and stood next to the piano. Carol began playing and she was an expert at it. Mokuba was amazed at how fast her fingers moved up and down the keys and how beautiful the song was.

"How did you learn to play so good?" Mokuba asked after she finished the song.

"My grandparents used to have a piano. They just owned music and I played it. I love it so much," Carol explained lightly playing another song.

"Wow. Do you think you could teach me?"

"Now?"

"Yea!"

"Okay, have a seat. Umm. Well I'm not very good at teaching. The only time I ever really taught was when Marik and Kura didn't know math...Ugh they are dumb as stumps so it was really hard. Heh. Well, what do you remember from what your teacher taught you?"

"Just some of the keys. Like middle C and E and D. Those are the only ones I remember," Carol nodded and began to teach him the other keys. They had only just begun when.

"Mokuba? Are you playing the piano again?" Kaiba asked from the foyer taking off his coat and hat. Mokuba lept off the bench and rushed toward him.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried giving him a hug. Then he began to tell Kaiba his entire story of the day. "So Carol said she would teach me how to play!"

"Carol? Aaron?" Kaiba peered around the corner of the foyer to see Carol sitting on the bench facing the two brothers. He glared at her slightly then told Mokuba to get to bed it was 12 o' clock.

"Ohh...alright. Carol you'll keep teaching me right?" Mokuba asked walking up to her.

"Yea I'd love to! If...your brother said it was cool," she looked up at Kaiba and Mokuba gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I'll consider it," Kaiba sighed as he strode across the room and sat down on the couch.

"Thank's big brother! Bye Carol! Thanks for hanging out with me! See you later!" Mokuba gave Carol a big hug then ran up the steps.

* * *

That's it so far..I'll update soon. Please review! 

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

What's up? Chapter 2! Yaya! I just got my permit btw. YESSSSS.

Disclamier: I hate to say this...but no. I don't own anything!

Chapter 2

"Thank's big brother! Bye Carol! Thanks for hanging out with me! See you later!" Mokuba gave Carol a big hug then ran up the steps.

"Well uh..I guess I should head out," Carol began standing up from the piano.

"You can come back," Kaiba said.

"What?"

"You can return to teach Mokuba. But, I have strict guidelines for anyone that teaches him."

"Uh, okay. When should I come back?" Kaiba stood up and pulled out his cell phone.

"What's your number?" Carol told him. "I'll talk to Mokuba tomorrow about when his next lesson should be."

"Okay. Whats your number?" As Carol pulled her phone out it began ringing. "Oh oops. Um hold on a second." She answered it, and of course it was Bakura. "I'm over at Kaiba's."

"What? Kaiba's what the hell's going on over there? A party? A party of geniuses! YOU ARE ALL PLANING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD I KNEW IT! MARIK! TO THE BOMB SHELTER! AWAY!" And with that the call ended. Kaiba was snickering, having heard Bakura yelling.

"Idiots, all of them." Carol mumbled. She got Kaiba's number and put it in her phone. "Well I guess I'll see you." Carol said grabbing her book bag.

"Yes, goodbye."

--After few days of practice--

"Awsome Mokuba! You almost got Cannon in D down!" Mokuba smiled happily. He had told Carol how she was lucky that Kaiba wasn't around having him hover all the time. As if speaking of the devil Carol and Mokuba both heard the door open and Kaiba enter.

"I heard you playing Mokuba, you sound great." Kaiba looked at his watch, it was going on 9. "Okay, go get a shower then off to bed."

"Okay, night Seto! Bye Carol!"

"See ya Mokuba!" Carol began picking up the music she had brought along as Kaiba trudged across the room and nearly collapsed on the couch.

"Do you..want some coffee Kaiba?" Carol asked seeing him pull his briefcase onto his lap, and pulling out various papers.

"Wha?" Kaiba asked almost in a daze.

"Coffee? Do you want some? I made a new pot."

"You didn't give any to Mokuba did you?" Kaiba asked opening an eye.

"No, of course not. I'll go grab you a cup. Want anything in it?"

"Just sugar." Kaiba pulled himself up on the couch and into a sitting position. Carol handed him a mug and he mumbled a thanks. Carol sat back down at the piano, wanting to play but not sure if she should because of Kaiba. Carol figured if she played something light, and easy he might not get upset. When she began playing she constantly looked over to see if Kaiba was getting pissed. But, it was quite on the contrary. Kaiba stopped what he was doing and tuned in to the music. He then made his way over to the piano, standing beside it watching her play.

"Your...amazing. How did you learn to play like that? Who taught you?"

"Thanks. Actually, I was never taught. I just picked it up on my own." Kaiba couldn't believe that, but before he could ask anymore questions Carol stood up and said goodbye.

--+--

"Hey, Mokuba did you hear that Playstation was coming out with a handheld console?" One of Mokuba's friends asked him at lunch. Mokuba shook his head and they began discussing it. The kids all ate in their classrooms on rainy days instead of outside on the asphalt. The teacher was at her desk grading papers, and the other kids were laughing and talking. All the kids looked up when the door opened.

"Uhh hi," Carol said entering the room. The teacher gave them a smile, and looked around the girl at Marik and Bakura. Carol, Marik, and Bakura all had a free period, meaning they could do whatever they wanted.

"Do you have a note?" Carol tossed the note to her like she was shooting a basketball. The teacher huffed slightly having to un-wadd it from a ball. All the kids watched as Carol, Bakura, and Marik made their way to the back of the room to Mokuba's seat.

"Wusp Mokuba?" Carol and Mokuba did a little handshake they'd made up.

"What are you guys doing here? And who are they?" Mokuba asked as Marik and Bakura got chairs for the three of them. They sat next to Mokubas desk, all the kids still watched.

"We came to hang out with you duh! That's Bakura, and that's Marik." Carol said pointing to them.

"We brought you some candy from the machine." Marik dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a ton of candy, plopping it down on Mokubas desk.

"Whoa thanks." The four of them started to talk about plans for going to the arcade after school. Soon after Mokuba pointed around the room telling them all the kids names.

"And that's Mikkie Hovet." Mokuba whispered, pointing to a very snobby looking girl a few desks away from them.

"You going to her party this weekend?" Marik asked munching on something from his bag.

"Hell no."

"Mikkie's throwing a party?" Mokuba's friend, known as Ryan asked.

"Her older sister. Her parties suck." Carol muttered.

"For real? I heard the cops came to her last one." Bakura noted. Mokuba suddenly noticed Mikkie and her friends tuning in.

"Hah! Yea they did but only because Carmen called the cops herself. I witnessed it with my own eyes. She's annoying." Carol rolled her eyes. After this Mokuba, Bakura, and Marik started chatting about stuff. Carol pulled out her phone and a car magazine. Bakura rested his chin on her shoulder and read the magazine. Carol glanced up at the teacher and dialed a number into her phone.

"Hey, Freddy what's shakin?" She asked into the phone.

"Whose Freddy?" Mokuba asked Marik.

"He's some car guy. Carol calls him for parts and junk."

"Yea, well I need the 162 by this weekend. Yea! I was looking at that body kit. Uh huh. Okay. An I need some new lights. Yep. Oh my god, guess what some as-I mean idiot told me the other day. He was like 'You should get some Nos in that thing.'" Carol lowered her voice trying to make it sound like a guy. "I KNOW! I looked at him and told him he must know nothing about cars. So he challenged me...A honda civic! Hahahaha I know! So I'm gonna race him this Sunday. The track. He's too coward to do it on the streets. Okay. I'll swing by this Friday to pick em up. Bye." Carol closed her phone and put into her bag.

"Your racing this weekend? What about the movies?" Bakura whined. Carol told him she would race him in the day time then she turned to Mokuba.

"You know how you wanted to learn something about cars?" He nodded, "Well I'm inviting you to my place this weekend to hang out with me while I work on it. And I'm inviting you to come watch the race." Mokuba's eyes widened.

"For real?" Carol nodded. "That would be killer!" After that, the bell rang. The three of the high school students said their goodbyes to the two boys and set off.

"Hey Mokuba? You know them?" One of the popular boys asked Mokuba as they packed up their lunches. Mokuba nodded, and the boy simply said "Cool." Then set off.

* * *

argh. I hope that chapter wasn't too stupid. You know the drill review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wusp everyone? Finally I've updated! My other stories should be updated sometime this week as well, don't worry! If you are worrying that is. Uhh thanks for the reviews people who reviewed. Hehe.

**Disclaimer**: CURSE YOU LAWYERS! CURRRSEEE YOUUUU! ...no...I don't own anything..

**Chapter 3**

"Yes?" Kaiba clicked on the keys of his computer in his office.

"Hello Kaiba," Kaiba paused for a moment.

"Carol?" He was a little shocked to hear Carol on the other line; he was also surprised she was calling him at work. "What do you want?"

"I was pondering a few things. I have some plans laid out but I wanted to confirm them with you." Kaiba stopped typing and turned in his chair to look out the window behind him. He raised his eyebrows at her business like tone. He told her to continue and she did. "I wanted to know if it was alright if Mokuba came over to my house for a few hours this weekend. Also if this Sunday if he could come to the racing track. Which you are also invited to."

Kaiba scratched his chin slightly. 'Race track,' he thought condescendingly. He had heard Mokuba talk about how Carol raced over dinner many a time. Also how bad he wanted to go see a race, and race just like she did. Come to think of it Mokuba talked about Carol a lot. Kaiba knew a lot about the girl although he had never really spoken to her.

"What are you going to do are your house?" Carol explained that she was going to be fixing up her car and she wanted Mokuba to help her out. "Are you inviting myself and my brother to a street race?"

"No. Not at all. They are legitimate safe races at the race track uptown. Mokuba wouldn't be in any harm. He would be sitting up in the bleachers to watch," Carol reassured him. Kaiba sighed into the phone. He turned around and checked his schedule for the weekend. Sunday was free...Again he sighed.

"Yes, he can go to your home, for a few hours. Also I'll take him to the track on Sunday."

"Are you going to stay and watch?"

"...I'm not sure if I can. I'm very busy on Sunday. What time would it be?"

"Around 1. It would only last about a half an hour. Not just for the race but I thought maybe Mokuba would want to check out the track after it was over."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I'll possibly see you then." Carol said goodbye and hung up. Kaiba hung up the phone and tapped his finger on the large calendar that sat on his desk. It was completely clean unlike the rest of the days of the week. He tore his eyes away from it and placed them back on the computer screen.

---Friday---  
"So that's the thermostat. All it does is control how much water from the radiator is put in around the motor to cool it down." Mokuba recited as they leaned over the engine with the hood up.

"Yes! Awesome!" Carol pat him on the back. They'd installed all the new things Carol got and now she was teaching him about the engine. "Come on lets go get changed." Carol led Mokuba up the steps to her apartment. She told Mokuba he would get sort of dirty and that he would need a spare change of clothes. She unlocked the door and showed him in. It was a nice apartment, big but it didn't really seem it. There were stacks of books and papers all over the place. In her kitchen on the floor were some car things, steering wheels, transmissions, exhaust pipes, even a motor.

Her living room had a table with what seemed to be dedicated to her friends. Mokuba glanced at one that said 'Fwends' on the frame. It was her and Mokuba at the arcade the other day. They were sitting at one of the tables, waiting for the food they had ordered when Bakura pulled out a camera. Carol wrapped an arm around Mokuba and they titled their heads in and smiled.

"Like it?" Carol mused as Mokuba smiled at it. He shook his head and looked at some of the other pictures. Carol showed him her room, which had posters of rallies and cars on it. After the two of them changed, they sat down in her kitchen and drank some water.

"Do you like my brother?" Mokuba asked randomly. Carol looked at him for a minute.

"Why?" Mokuba shrugged and said he was just curious. "Well...I don't really know him that well. But he's pretty cool from what I know of him." Mokuba nodded and they began talking about the stuff she had lying on her table.

"Do you think I could borrow some of these?" Mokuba asked referring to her rally magazines.

"Yea, this issue is really good. Right here, that's what we just installed in my car." Carol and Mokuba talked a few more minutes then decided that he should go.

When Mokuba sat down at the table Sunday morning he pulled out his magazine. He read and ate quietly engrossed in the pictures of cars flipping over. Kaiba was going to be doing some work from home today, so he came down the steps and headed into the living room to eat breakfast. He saw Mokuba sitting there and saw he had a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kaiba asked.

"Huh?" Kaiba repeated his question for him. "Oh just this funny thing." Kaiba looked at the magazine he was reading.

"'Rally World'? Where did you get that?" Then it hit Kaiba even before Mokuba told him.

"Carol."

"I should've known." Kaiba rolled his eyes and sat down. Mokuba glanced up at him then slightly lowered his head.

"Do you not like her?"

"What?"

"Carol, do you not like her Seto? You seem to act like it," Mokuba looked upset as he asked Kaiba this. Kaiba sighed and rolled the question around in his head. He wasn't sure. He always got that weird feeling when she talked to him or called the house. But that was nothing more that being just attracted to her.

He didn't know her well enough to actually tell if he liked her. He told this to Mokuba. "Well then you should hang out with us one day! Then you could get to know her better!"

Kaiba nodded, not really wanted to make any plans for something he might hate. Mokuba then asked if he was going to come to the race today.

"I don't know Mokuba I have-"

"Nothing planned but work that you don't need to do. I already checked your schedule today big brother. You should come! It'll be fun!"

"I-I don't want to Mokuba." Kaiba said shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons," Kaiba trailed off.

* * *

yay! This was a long chapter! Don't forget to updateee! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow**, haven't been around lately eh? But thanks to The Real Mrs. Kaiba for reviewing and bringing me back to all this stuff. Just goes to show you that reviewing really works! haha...

**DISCLAIMERRRRRRR- I DO NOT I reapeat DO NOT own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related if I did then I wouldn't be writing this story I would be swiming in my pool of gold and silver. **

**

* * *

**

"Come on Seto!" Mokuba squealed as he pulled him out of the limo.

"Why didn't I think up a good reason? Why?" Kaiba whined as he was dragged into the race track. He heard an engine revving and it was pretty loud, and then there was laughing.

"Kura, don't you dare scratch it! KURA! Urrgh," Carol stomped her foot as Bakura peeled out around the track.

"Carol!" Mokuba let go to Kaiba's hand and ran up to her.

"Hey Mokuba!" Carol waved to him and they did their handshake then laughed. Carol looked up and saw Kaiba, with a half scowl on his face. "Hey Kaiba. You came. Was it by force, trickery, or just plain boredom?" Carol laughed.

"All three," Kaiba growled back at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't get an attitude like a child. Now that your here your here. I figured you wouldn't come thinking it was too stupid or whatever. But, you need to get over it and try not to bring us all down." Carol saw Mokuba climbing the bleachers watching Bakura as he flew around the track.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He glared at her.

"Quit being a bitch about coming. I know Mokuba made you come, but he apparently wanted you to be here so why don't you cut out your bull shit and force yourself to have a nice time for his sake." Carol turned away, but Kaiba grabbed her arm harshly.

"_Don't tell me what to do._ You were the one that invited me here. Don't be all nice and invite someone somewhere then turn around and lecture them about what the fuck to do and not to do." Carol pulled her arm free and stepped up to Kaiba.

"What the fuck gives you the right to lay your hands on me?" She hissed dangerously. "I invited you because I knew Mokuba would want you here. I try to be nice to you around Mokuba so that he won't get upset."

"Funny I do the same thing." Kaiba sneered.

"Don't think so highly of yourself _Seto Kaiba_. I only invited you so that maybe you could spend some more time with your little brother. But if you don't wanna do that then what the fuck are you doing here?" Carol grit her teeth. Before Kaiba could respond there was a horn that began blaring. Carol took off this time, running out onto the track. Kaiba walked up the stairwell and into the bleachers taking any random seat and setting his mind on something other that this.

"You came? How surprising." Bakura glared at the other racer.

"Who the fuck is this?" The man sneered. Carol glanced up into the bleachers to see Mokuba almost hanging off the edge of them and Kaiba a row behind.

"Why don't you watch your language? There are kids around," the man saw Mokuba and began howling with laughter. Kaiba decided to tune in and Mokuba cocked his head.

"What the fuck is this Barney! Sesame Street! Hahahaha!" Carol slammed her hand down on her hood, stopping the man from laughing as she removed it.

"15 grand says I win, and that you keep your mouth _shut_." She gave him a nasty smirk. The man raised his eyebrows at the money. Mokuba's jaw dropped and Kaiba tried not to look interested.

"Don't you think its a little much?"

"What? Doubtful you'll win?" The man's eye twitched. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the same.

"Not at all. I'm just worried that such a cute thing like yourself wouldn't want to waste all that money." He smirked and eyed her. Bakura stepped up to the man gritting his teeth.

"I'll fucking break your neck you cock sucking bastard." He growled so that only the three of them could hear. The man only laughed again.

"Why don't we wait until the race is over to be makin any threats?" The man walked over to his car and got in. Carol pulled on her gloves and pulled back her hair, while Bakura took her money off her hood. Before she got into her car Bakura ran up to her.

"Good luck kiss," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lightly on the lips. Then he snaked his tongue into her mouth, she put her hands onto his chest and pushed him away.

"I don't _need _luck but thanks for the kiss anyway." She smirked as she opened the door.

"KICK HIS BUTT CAROL!" Mokuba shouted as Bakura ran off the track to sit with the brothers. Carol gave him a thumbs up and a smile. There was a man up in the race box, controlling the lights for the race. The engines revved loudly as the light was on red. Mokubas heart was pounding with excitement. He told Bakura this as he sat down on the bench.

"This is nothing like street racing. Plus its better if your in the car." Suddenly the light changed green and they both took off. The man had gotten a bad start and Bakura acknowledged this.

"Heh. Now he's gonna use his Nos. Just watch," Mokuba watched as they came around the turn for the last lap. Bakura was right, the car suddenly shot forward, coming up ride beside Carol.

"Oh man. Is she gonna loose?" Mokuba asked Bakura frantically.

"You really wanna know?" Mokuba shook his head not taking his eyes off the cars. Bakura got off the bench and crouched down at Mokubas level, then pointed out to Carol's car. "You wouldn't be able to tell, but she's got two more gears that she can shift into. What she's going to do is be half stupid, and instead of decelerating she gonna kick it up those two gears on the last turn. Then she'll swoop back down and be a million miles ahead of him.#" Mokuba squinted his eyes and watched as they came up to the last turn. He barely caught it but he saw Carol's car speed up the two gears.

"There she goes!" Mokuba pointed.

"Wow you caught that? Good eye Mokuba," he patted him slightly on the shoulder. Mokuba smiled and continued to watch, and just like Bakura said, she came down off the turn and flew right past the man.

"YEA! AWSOME!" Mokuba yelled as Carol crossed the finish line. She slowed down and by the first turn slammed on the breaks and did a 180 and drove back.

Mokuba almost jumped off the bleachers to get to her but, Bakura grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back.

"Wait there for just a sec. That guy was being a real jerk an he could get crazy." Mokuba sighed and sat down. Bakura gave Carol a few high fives and congratulated her on winning. They waited for the other guy to come back around to the finish line.

"Here. Maybe I'll see you around an we could have a rematch," the mans cockiness seemed to have vanished. Now he was a pleasant teen who just wanted to have some fun, not try to molest the girl.

"What happened to your attitude?" Bakura asked him glaring slightly.

"Sorry about that. Good race," he shook her hand and nodded to Bakura, then was on his way. Mokuba now leapt onto the track and up to Carol.

"That was so _awesome_!" He smiled brightly then Bakura told Carol about how he saw her change gears.

"For real? That's amazing!"

"You've never seen a race have you?" Bakura asked sitting down on the hood of the car.

"Nope! This was my first," Carol's eyes widened and she glanced back at Bakura.

"That's _extremely _amazing Mokuba. Bakura and I both had to watch a ton of races to finally see when racers hit those last few gears!" Mokuba blushed slightly at the compliments. He asked Carol if she would drive him around the track once or twice but before she could answer Kaiba began calling Mokuba.

"Let's go," he motioned toward the exit.

"Can we stay a few more minutes? Carol was about to drive me around."

"No, Mokuba." Kaiba glanced at Carol's scowl and Mokuba's sad face. "Because I wanted to take you out to lunch. You can do this _any _time, but this is the last day I have off for awhile and I want us to hang out." Carol's eyes softened toward him and she leaned on one foot.

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying. Come on," Kaiba waited for his little brother at the exit. Mokuba waved goodbye to Carol and Bakura and left.

Carol and Bakura left in his car to go out themselves. The girl pulled off her gloves and rolled up her sleeves as they left the track.

"How can you stand being around that jerk? I mean Mokuba's really cool but Kaiba's just gotta piss you off," Bakura glanced over at her as she quickly pulled down her sleeve seeing a bruise.

"Eh, I don't see him much."

* * *

#Wow I have _no clue_ what I'm talking about here so if you know a lot about cars please excuse the weirdness..if you don't just pretend you do like I do. haha 

Do-not-for-get-to-re-view-pleeeeee-asseeeee-----bleh


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING!

* * *

"So, now what do you want to do Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as they left a restaurant. Mokuba suggested going to see a movie, and Kaiba agreed.

'It's nice to hang out with Mokuba with out being around those idiots.' Kaiba thought angrily. He thought again what Carol had said to him. 'She's not my fucking superior, if anything I should be telling her how to treat her friends and what not.'

--At school the next day--

Carol came into her class and took her seat next to Bakura. She'd tried her best to cover up the bruise she had that was hard to lie about, for the fact that they were in stripes like fingers. She put some makeup on it then in the end just wore a long sleeved shirt under her uniform. She got away with it in all her other classes. This being the last class, she thought she was home free.

"Ms. Isikawa, have you read the student handbook?" The teacher known as Mr. Nolton asked her.

"Um, I've skimmed over it but I don't have it memorized. Why? Was it homework?" Some of the kids snickered.

"No, I was referring to your obvious violation of school dress code." Carol glanced at her shirt she heart suddenly pounding in her chest. "Please go to the bathroom and remove it now." Carol had no choice but to leave. As she threw the shirt into her locker she pulled her cover up out and did her best to get rid of the abrasion on her arm. She sighed and figured it looked good. 'Only if someone looks really close up at my arm they can tell.' She headed back into the class to see all the kids measuring things.

"Mr. Bakura, please fill your partner in on our assignment." Bakura told Carol that they were measuring different things around the room and then converting them into different measurements. Carol nodded, keeping her arm away from Bakura's looming gaze.

"I already did the first few things. So next is...each of our arm's length from elbow to finger tip." Before Carol could react Bakura grabbed her right arm and plopped it onto the desk. Carol yelped in pain as he had gripped her bruise. Bakura removed his hand taking with it the cover up, and reveling what the make up was for.

"..." Bakura opened his mouth to talk but noticed that Mr. Nolton had made his way over toward them and now walked over to their desks to inquire about the noise. Carol put her arm down by her side, and Bakura told the teacher quickly that he accidentally pinched Carol's finger. The teacher bought it and walked off. After that Bakura stayed oddly quite as they both finished measuring everything.

Mokuba came into the high school and headed toward Carol's locker. She was still teaching him piano and was her ride home on these days. Carol had quickly packed her book bag and make-up hoping to avoid Bakura, which availed rather hard as they shared a locker. She reapplied it and met up with Mokuba in the hallway. 

---Later that night---  
"I'm home," Kaiba said as he entered the house. He walked around the corner to see Mokuba and Carol sitting at the piano practicing.

"A sharp." Carol sang in tune with that note as Mokuba played it.

"I always get that one note wrong," Mokuba shook his head as he continued to read the music. Kaiba walked over past the piano, it was by pure chance that he glanced at the girl and saw something. He stopped realizing what it was, and then quickly shuffled out of the room.

"Mokuba-bed." Kaiba ordered as he walked back into the room. Mokuba nodded then stood up from the piano, as well as Carol. "You, stay here."

"I have a-" Carol began then stopped herself. Mokuba said goodnight and ran up the stairs. Kaiba watched him go and then returned to living room. But Mokuba was cleverer than that, as he returned from the hallway and sat at the top of the stairs. It over looked the foyer and also proved a good place to listen in.

"What am I standing trail for?" Carol growled. Mokuba was luckier than he thought as he noticed the two shadows being cast onto the foyer floor.

"Oh please, you think every time I want to talk to someone alone they're being accused?"

"Well why else would you want to talk to a lecturing bitch like me? Did I do something wrong? Like breath the wrong way?" Carol crossed her arms, careful to be gentle. Kaiba sat down in a chair and motioned her do to the same. Carol sat down on the piano bench and turned her head away. Kaiba heaved a sigh and got up from the chair. He stood in front of Carol, then kneeled down and looked up at her.

"This..." Kaiba took her elbow in one hand and her hand in his other. "Is what I wanted to talk about." He stated simply staring up at her. She tried to pull her arm away gently but Kaiba didn't let her.

"What about it? Its a bruise, nothing more." Kaiba took his hand off her elbow and placed it over the bruise, letting his fingers barely touch the girl's skin. The marks matched his fingers and he stared at this. Mokuba breath seemed to hitch as he stared at the shadows, unmoving.

"I didn't think I...could. I mean I know I can but, I just didn't want to, actually...I...It was an accident really. I didn't-" Kaiba blurted out. Carol finally pulled her arm out of his clutches.

"Yea, I hear you. Bye," Carol took off for the door, leaving Kaiba sitting there. Mokuba watched as Carol grabbed her book bag stuffing her books back into it. Kaiba stood up and walked over to her, crouching again down to speak to her. Mokuba lowered his head and scoot away from the edge of the steps.

"Carol, I..I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't want to hurt you," Kaiba watched as she zipped up her bag and stood up.

"I'm sure you didn't Kaiba," Carol looked at him for a minute more then left. At this point Mokuba stood up quietly, to see Kaiba plop down on his butt and run his fingers through his thick brown hair. He stepped away quickly and rushed off to his room.

* * *

please review and whatnot!  



End file.
